Gaiana
Gaiana is the wife of Xenon and a prominent member of the Old Greek Coven. Biography Early Life Gaiana was one of the oldest vampires in existence. She met Xenon when he recently fled from the Romanian coven's attack that dominated his territory, and traveled with him until they met Zephyros and Vasilios. Together, they formed the Greek coven. After the loss of Zephyros, Vasilios, Demi, and Eugenia, she, Despina - Lucius's wife - and Zenobia - Draco's wife - became prisoners in their tower, though they are accompanied by Cora, who frequently uses her gift to make them feel content with their situation. She and the other wives rarely leave the tower, even during important times of the vampire wars and the immortal children, who were getting closer to home. ''Breaking Dawn'' During the Volutri Confrontation, Gaiana comes with the rest of the coven to Forks, Washington where the Volturi asked them to help destroy the Olympic coven. When they got there, they found out that the Cullens had also been searching for witnesses of their own. In Alice's vision, Gaiana and the other wives watch as both the Volturi coven and their own coven are being destroyed. Gaiana watches as Caius and Draco join the fight and are killed. Then Marcus and Lucius are left out in the open and are killed by Romanian coven leaders Vladimir and Stefan kill them as well. Gaiana the watches the horrific sight (to her) of Xenon being killed by Vladimir and Kyran. The wives and a couple of Volturi guards are left defenseless when Aro leaves and attacks Bella and Edward Cullen, who kills him as well. Gaiana and the others are forced to surrender and are possibly killed. But since the battle never occurred, Gaiana and the others live and leave for Greece. Physical Description Gaiana is described as a drifting waifish figure with no special powers. She is fair-haired, and has the powdery skin and red eyes and wears a black cloak similar to the other Greek coven leaders. Relationships Xenon ]] Xenon is Gaiana's mate. They met and began travelling together as nomadic couple before they formed the Greek coven with Zephyros and Vasilios. It is assumed she remains totally loyal to Xenon. She remains in the tower and is so closely guarded in Athens she has become a prisoner. However, Cora is sent by Zenon to keep her company. Cora's gift allows Gaiana to feel content and happy despite her prison-like circumstances. Gaiana stays in the tower and the few times she does leave she never leaves without him and he has her heavily guarded, suggesting the two depend on each other. Zenobia Zenobia is Draco's wife and Gaiana's company in the Athens tower. The two of them, along with Despina, spend the majority of their time together as they are both trapped in the tower in Athens and well-guarded by the Greek guards. Because of Cora's gift, however, they are content and perfectly at ease with their situaton. With Cora as part of their personal guard, the wives have never objected to their incarceration. Despina Despina is Lucius's wife, Gaiana's sister-in-law, and Gaiana's other company in the Athens tower. The three of them spend the majority of their time together as they are trapped in the tower in Athens and heavily guarded by the Greek guards. Because of Cora's gift, they have never objected to their incarceration. Lucius .]] Lucius is the older brother of Gaiana and they had a very close bond. Gaiana was present at the Cullens's trial in December of 2006 with Lucius and the rest of their coven. In Alice's vision, after the many number of losses that they had suffered, Caius and Draco had joined the fight, only to be killed by Kate, Tanya, and Garrett. Then Marcus and Lucius were killed by Vladimir and Stefan. His death had struck her deeply. But since the battle never occurred, Lucius and Gaiana survived and went back to Athens with the rest of their coven. Aro Aro is the leader of the Volturi, husband of Sulpicia, brother of Didyme, and the brother-in-law of Marcus. He was once a member of the Greeks and was Gaiana's most trusted personal guard. When the Italian and Romanians had attacked the Greeks in Athens, Aro left the fight and went to go and form the Volturi with Marcus, and later, Caius. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' See Also *Xenon *Despina *Zenobia *Old Greek Coven External Links *www.thetwilightsaga.com *www.twilightsaga.wikia.com Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Mated Vampires Category:Old Greek Coven Category:Volturi witnesses Category:Vampire Index